1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cushioned fastener, and particularly to a fastener for an automobile seat belt anchor. The head of the fastener has a cushion means on its front surface designed to absorb energy should a person happen to strike his head against the fastener, thereby lessening the injurious effect that might result.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,853 discloses a seat belt anchor that includes a threaded fastener having a resin covering designed to minimize injury to a person who might forcibly contact the fastener or other exposed surface of the anchor. Since the head of the fastener is resin-covered, the fastener cannot be rotated to tighten the fastener on the anchor; instead a nut has to be applied to the threaded end of the fastener to secure the seat belt anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,639 discloses a seat belt anchor having a two piece hinged cover that includes a base adapted to underlie the head of a fastener bolt, and a hollow cap structure adapted to be swing to a position encircling the bolt head. The cover has to be prepositioned on the mounting surface when the fastener bolt is to be threaded into the mounting surface.
Russian Patent 1,111,907 shows a seat belt anchor having a decorative dome adapted to overlie the head of a fastener bolt.